


Best of both worlds

by manicmea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Wallpaper, animal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by work seen in another fandom sadly I can't remember where. Half human and half animal, made for AnnO's Birthday 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best of both worlds

More Fan works @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com)


End file.
